


Day 29 - Doing Something Sweet

by boobooyt



Series: 30 days otp challenge [29]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 07:39:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11413287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boobooyt/pseuds/boobooyt
Summary: too lazy to edit. Many grammatical error. First published on 290313





	Day 29 - Doing Something Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> too lazy to edit. Many grammatical error. First published on 290313

Ryosuke went home to his and Yuto’s apartment at 8 pm after finished his individual activities. The light was off so he thought that maybe Yuto wasn’t at home. He switched the light on the living and went to the kitchen to grab some drink.  
He sat on the sofa and texting his husband.  
“Where are you? I’m home already.  
Ryosuke.”  
Second later he got the answer.  
“Please meet me in the rooftop.  
Yuto.”  
“Huh? Why the rooftop?” Ryosuke wondered but went to his apartment rooftop nevertheless.

He arrived at the rooftop and found his husband in the middle of the rooftop. He had a bunch of roses in his hand and he also stand in the middle of a heart shaped candle. Together forever was played from Yuto’s iPod in a loud volume. Ryosuke went closer to him while covering his mouth with his hands, obviously feels touched.  
“He makes another event.” Ryosuke thought as he walked closer.

“Beautiful roses for the most beautiful person in the world.” Yuto said while giving the roses.  
“I LOVE YOU RYOSUKE!” Yuto suddenly shout out.

“What is this?” Ryosuke asked when Yuto done shouting and looking at him.  
“Just some event to celebrate our movement.”  
“You sure love doing some event aren’t you?”  
“Why? Dislike it?”  
“Of course not. I love it because it shows that you love me.”  
Ryosuke answered while closing their gap.  
“Thank you for the random event.”  
Ryosuke said before pressing his lips to the taller. Yuto replied the kiss and pulled Ryosuke closer, hands on the latter waist.  
Their kissed became more passionate as they entered each other mouths and their lips crashed with each other.  
Suddenly Yuto lifted Ryosuke up and hold him bridal style.  
“I want you tonight~”  
“Geez…” Ryosuke felt embarrassed by Yuto’s words but still smiling shyly.


End file.
